mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bungaku Shōjo
is a collection of Japanese light novels by Mizuki Nomura, with illustrations by Miho Takeoka. The series contains 13 volumes: eight cover the original series, three are short story collections, and two are of a side story. The novels were published between May 2006 and April 2010 by Enterbrain under their Famitsu Bunko imprint. Yen Press licensed the first light novel in the series and will be releasing it in English in North America. There have been three manga adaptations serialized in Square Enix's shōnen Gangan Powered and Gangan Joker, and Kadokawa Shoten's shōjo Beans Ace and Monthly Asuka. An anime film adaptation produced by Production I.G was released in Japanese theaters on May 1, 2010. Media Light novels and books The Bungaku Shōjo series of light novels are written by Mizuki Nomura, with illustrations by Miho Takeoka. The novels share the common title , which is where the series gets its name. There are 13 novels in the series: eight cover the original series, three are short story collections, and two are of a side story. The eight novels of the original series were published between May 10, 2006 and September 11, 2008. The three short story collections were published between January 7, 2009 and April 30, 2010; many of the short stories were previously published in Enterbrain's FB Online online magazine. The two side story novels were published on April 30 and December 26, 2009. The novels were published by Enterbrain under their Famitsu Bunko imprint. Yen Press licensed the first light novel in the series, Bungaku Shōjo to Shinitagari no Piero, and will be releasing it in English in North America. A 127-page art book titled was published on December 15, 2008 by Enterbrain. Along with illustrations, the book also contained a ''Bungaku Shōjo short story and comments by the creators. Three more books were published on April 21, 2010 by Enterbrain. These include another 63-page art book titled Bungaku Shōjo Fantasy Art Book; a 159-page guide book titled ; and a 111-page guide book released for the film titled . The film guide book came bundled with a bonus DVD containing cast comments, and making-of videos. Manga Three manga adaptations of Bungaku Shōjo were created. The first, titled , is illustrated by Rito Kōsaka and began serialization in the August 2008 issue of Square Enix's shōnen manga magazine Gangan Powered. The manga was transferred to the debut May 2009 issue of Square Enix's Gangan Joker magazine after Gangan Powered was discontinued with the April 2009 issue. The first bound volume was released on April 24, 2009 under Square Enix's Gangan Comics Joker imprint; the second volume followed on February 22, 2010. The second manga, titled , is illustrated by Akira Hiyoshimaru and the first four chapters were serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's shōjo manga Beans Ace magazine, but was transferred to Monthly Asuka after Beans Ace was discontinued with the November 2009 issue. Oishii Recipe was serialized between the September 2009 and April 2010 issues of Monthly Asuka. Two bound volumes were published for Oishii Recipe on January 26 and April 26, 2010 under Kadokawa's Asuka Comics DX imprint. Hiyoshimaru began another manga titled in Monthly Asuka with the June 2010 issue. Drama CDs A set of four drama CDs were produced by Lantis covering two stories in two volumes each. The two volume adaptation of the first light novel Bungaku Shōjo to Shinitagari no Piero were released on October 21 and November 25, 2009. The two volume adaptation of the second light novel Bungaku Shōjo to Uekawaku Ghost were released on February 24 and March 24, 2010. Internet radio show An Internet radio show to promote Bungaku Shōjo titled is produced by Chō! A&G+ and Lantis Web Radio. The show is streamed online every Saturday and is hosted by Kana Hanazawa, who voices Tōko Amano in the drama CDs and anime adaptations. Anime An anime film adaptation titled Bungaku Shōjo was produced by Production I.G, directed by Shunsuke Tada, and was released in Japanese theaters on May 1, 2010. The film was produced as a commemoration of Enterbrain's ten year anniversary. A bonus original video animation (OVA) titled was bundled with a limited edition version of the second side story novel volume sold on December 26, 2009. The OVA was produced by the same staff as the anime film. Three anime shorts under the collective title were produced to be shown prior to the film's screening for one-week intervals beginning in May 2010. The shorts cover stories primarily about three of the main characters: Tōko Amano for volume one, Miu Asakura for volume two, and Nanase Kotobuki for volume three. Tōko's short, titled , was shown between May 15 and May 21, 2010; a DVD containing the short will be released on June 25, 2010. Miu's short, titled , was shown between May 22 and May 28, 2010; a DVD containing the short will be sold on October 29, 2010. Nanase's short, titled , was shown between May 29 and June 4, 2010; a DVD containing the short will be released on December 24, 2010. Music The film's theme song is by Eufonius; the single was released on May 1, 2010. The film's original soundtrack titled Musique du film, composed by Masumi Itō, was released by Lantis on May 1, 2010. The Yumemiru Shōjo no Prelude short's opening theme is and the ending theme is ; both songs are sung by CooRie and the singles for both songs were released on July 7, 2010. References External links *[http://www.square-enix.com/jp/magazine/joker/series/bungakusyojo/index.html Bungaku Shōjo] at Square Enix *[http://asuka-web.jp/work/bungakusyojo.html Bungaku Shōjo] at Kadokawa Shoten *Anime film official website * Category:2006 novels Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Detective anime and manga Category:Detective novels Category:Famitsu Bunko Category:Films based on novels Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Manga of 2010 Category:Manga published by Gangan Comics Category:Shōnen manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Yen Press titles ko:문학소녀 시리즈 ja:“文学少女”シリーズ zh:文學少女